


Day 2: Fate

by spicycroissant



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, mercykill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycroissant/pseuds/spicycroissant
Summary: “Be safe,” she repeats, her voice more stern than the last, “and come back home to me.”Oneshot drabble for Mercykill Week!





	Day 2: Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who barely posts but wanted to contribute/practice????

Five o’clock in the morning came faster than he wanted. The annoying chime of his cell indicating it was time to begin, but the warmth and pale arms that clung to his bicep begged him to stay. Reluctantly, Gabriel groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up.

The cool morning breeze was delightful to wake up to, but never this early, quick to make him regret leaving her nest of blankets. His attention drifted to Angela who already repositioned herself amongst the blankets to keep warm. Serenity was plastered across her face as she slept. For the world was calm, and they could be oblivious to the physical world. Her chest raised in accordance with slow, shallow breaths, and Gabriel couldn’t help the soft smile that pulled on his lips.

Against his better judgment, he laid back down. The shift on the bed resulted in a sleepy moan from the angel beside him. Brilliant blue eyes blinked and fixed their gaze on Gabriel’s tired face. The calm moment was gone.

“Is it time to go?” Angela carefully rolled onto her side and looked at him. His features were much softer now, the lines that usually creased his brow replaced by a forgotten youthful appearance. He looked peaceful.

"Didn't mean to wake you," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her slender form and pulling his angel in an embrace. d stay like this with her curled into the curve of his body and a blanket up over them both.

“You didn’t plan to leave without waking me, right?”

Without an answer, he closed his eyes and tried dispelling the thoughts of the upcoming mission. Pushing work aside let memories of the past night flood in, the drinks, her awful dancing, her laugh, her hand intertwined with his… Gabriel held her a little tighter now.

“I heard Jack authorized it,” she began again, voice light as the young woman tried staying awake, “You’ll be gone for a while, a few weeks?”

He ran his roughened fingers through the golden locks, giving a faint groan in agreement, “A few weeks.”

Angela pushed herself out of his grasp and hung over him with two hands beside his head. Her hair fell down over the pale shoulders, the sheet slowly cascading after as she looked upon him. The evidence of last night shown on the woman’s pale skin, and Gabriel let a quick glance from her to her chest slip much to his angel’s humor. Letting her body lay on his, a slender hand caressed his prickly cheek, her thumb rubbing along the two scars under his eye. She moves her head closer to him, leaning in so her forehead rests against his. “Be safe, Gabe,” she says in barely more than a whisper.

“Aw, are you worrying about me?” He replies with hints of a smirk, voice low and husky. Ignoring his snarky remark, Angela leans in and kisses Gabriel’s warm lips. They pull apart too soon and she takes a shaky, shallow breath.

“Be safe,” she repeats, her voice more stern than the last, “and come back home to me.”

Gabriel freezes. Her words translate beautifully in his ears and at this moment he knows what they share is real. Euphoria and adrenaline pulse through him as a blissful smile takes form. Unable to contain himself, he holds her head in his hands and pulls the blonde into a fiery, passionate kiss. They roll lazily on their sides and her hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse and scar he adorned. His hand rests along her waist when they pull apart and open their eyes. Gabriel’s eyes are full of love, and Angela’s full of curiosity. No words are spoken, but a story worthy of them is communicated. They stare at each other in silence before Angela matches his wonderful smile and quiet laughter erupts from her. The commander leans and softly kisses up her neck, thriving off the little whimpers of pleasure from the intimate touch. He works his way back and leaves a loving kiss to her tender, smooth lips.

“Being with you is my fate, Ange,” his smile is still present when he pulls away. Gabriel wraps his arms around her waist one last time, letting his head temporarily rest amongst her chest, “I’ll always come back to you.”

Content with his words, the young woman lets her fingers run through his thin hair. A smile stays and sleep easily comes once again. Removing himself a few minutes after, Gabriel readjusted the sheets and blankets for her and moved for his clothes. He collected his cell and squinted as the bright light illuminated his face. The wall of texts from his team flooded the screen and fingers tapped away to respond back between putting back on his clothes from the previous night. Gabriel stopped at the door of her room and stole one more glance at the angel, his smile gone but the sensation of being in love lingered. She was heaven, his sanctuary, and Gabriel would stay true to his word.


End file.
